Magilou Mayvin
Magilou Mayvin (マギルゥ・メーヴィン, Magirū Mēvin), also commonly name referred as Magigigika Mirdin Do Din Nolurun Dou (マジギギカ・ミルディン・ド・ディン・ノルルン・ドゥ, Majigigika Mirudin do Din Norurun Du), is the fictional character and one of the three main female protagonists of the Tales of Berseria of the Tales of series. She is a mysterious woman/girl who is said to be the Head of Menagarie. She introduces herself as a "witch", and proclaims herself to be the “great and mighty sorceress” while others see her as the practitioner of “unlicensed witchcraft.” Her free and carefree behavior can make her the life of the party, but has a hidden dark side towards Velvet. She decided to accompany Velvet Crowe on her journey, though Magilou's true intentions are to locate someone who had once betrayed her, Bienfu, a Normin malak and the game's mascot character she first formed a contract between him and her. She is a girl who came under tutelage of the hidden arts of sorcery. Later on in the story, it is shown that her hidden identity was that of a Mayvin, a title carried by those who record the events and stories of time and pass them down to future generations, and it is revealed that her true name was Magillanica Lou Mayvin (マギラニカ・ルゥ・メーヴィン, Magiranika Rū Mēvin). "I suppose you'll never understand. People can be so miserable. Not that it matters, really." :—Magilou Mayvin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Erica Lindbeck (English), Satomi Satō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A self-proclaimed witch who does as she pleases, and whose loyalty is as flimsy as her numerous claims of great life deeds. Despite her chatty and eccentric persona, there seems to be something more sinister about her. She uses guardian dolls that can freely change size in battle, along with fire and water artes. Appearance Magilou has very long, platinum-blond hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears. Her clothing attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colors. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her clothes is an eclectic mix of pink and blue, with hints of lavender, and resembles that of a court jester. Her skirt consists a number of books, each with a designated purpose. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her shorts, which is then finished of with magenta-lilac jester shoes. * Hair Color: Platinum-Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Lush Blue-Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 160 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A mysterious young woman who identifies herself as a "master mage" and "the captain of the Menagerie," known by others as a "bogus witch"." :—The Tales of Link's description on Magilou Mayvin. Magilou is the easygoing, and rather reckless at times, moodmaker of the group, which she manifests by telling convincing jokes that come at an edge of sinister and can turn other people's words into jokes, which tends to anger them. Magilou speaks with an accent referred to as the Kakikū accent. She also has a tendency to speak in alliterated phrases. A self-proclaimed witch who does as she pleases, and whose loyalty is as flimsy as her numerous claims of great life deeds. Despite her chatty and eccentric persona, there seems to be something more sinister about her. She uses guardian dolls that can freely change size in battle, along with fire and water artes. Magilou is a mysterious woman who introduces herself as a “great sorceress” and “Head of Menagerie”, even though their reputation is for “unlicensed witchcraft”. Magilou’s chatty demeanor hides veiled intent behind gibberish, jokes and lies. Occasionally her heartless behavior can uncover great truths. Extroverted and chatty, Magilou could break the ice in any party conversation, but there is something sinister about her: something in the heartless things she says to Velvet, and the callous phrases she can sometimes spout, that hint at an evil edge befitting the title “witch”. Relationships Friends/Allies * Velvet's Group ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume ** Eizen Family * Melchior Mayvin (adoptive daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Magilou's class is that of a magical girl, otherwise in her case, known as a witch. Magilou uses Guardians (式紙, Shikigami; literally meaning "Ritual Paper") as her weapons in battle for both offensive and defensive battle styles, as well as casting magical spell-type artes. Her hidden artes provide her with slow but wide-ranging attacks that employ transformed Guardians. She excels in malak artes, focusing on Fire- and Water-elemental artes, as opposed to Eizen's focus on Wind- and Earth-elemental malak artes. She is also adept in healing in wide-encompassing areas with Healing Circle and Fairy Circle, the latter serving as her most potent. When Magilou has enough Soul on her Soul Gauge, she can activate her Break Soul called Spell Absorber (スペルアブソーバー, Superu Abusōbā), an anti-magic-dedicated ability which allows her to drain enemy spells or cancel enemy’s casting and then cast her own. The technique used after using her beak soul relies on the weakness of the enemy of which she is fighting against. Her mystic artes are Ascending Angel, a parody of Heavenly Bladewing that expands her guardian to the heavens before dropping it on her target; Good Grip; and The Host of Forty-Nine. She also shares a dual mystic arte with Eleanor Hume known as Excelion Pierce. Her Switch Blast in called Magilou's Paradise (マギルゥインヘブン, Magirū in Hebun; literally meaning "Magilou in Heaven"(, in which she switches places from the previous controlled character and attacks while riding her guardian. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Magilou was the apprentice of Melchior and his adopted daughter, before he disowned her for failing an "important" but last test, which would have officially made her his successor and a legate in the Abbey. Tired of Magilou's mistreatment toward him, Bienfu betrays his pact-sworn mistress to the Abbey, resulting in the organization breaking the pact, sending Magilou to Titania for "unlicensed witchcraft", whereas the sole reason for the island is to lock up daemon to prevent them from escaping into the outer world, and assigning the malak to Eleanor Hume. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria'' Escape from Titania When Velvet escapes from the prison island with Seres' help, the malak woman opens the locks on the prison, releasing prisoners and inciting the riot, Magilou being among the rescued people. After Velvet defeats a Drake and harms Oscar Dragonia in her rage, Magilou arrives with Rokurou Rangetsu, and the three escape from the island into the stormy sea. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Magilou Mayvin Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Magilou Mayvin Tales of Wiki * Magilou Mayvin Aselia Notes & Trivia * Magilou is a portmanteau of her true first and middle names: Magillanica and Lou. * Magilou's name is possibly derived from the word Magic, or Magi which is the plural form of Magus, both of which reference a sorcerer — fitting of her status as a Magical Girl. Magi, in a more Japanese context, refers to someone who has chosen the path of a magician. * Her name, Magilou, is derived from her full name Magigigika Mirdin Do Din Norurun Du(マジギギカ・ミルディン・ド・ディン・ノルルン・ドゥ) and her true name, Magillanica Lou Mayvin. * Magilou's age is never specified, though the game's official World Guidance book indicates that she is somewhere in her late twenties. In addition, being that she has a decade-long reputation as the "lost legate" of the Abbey, it can be inferred that Magilou is an adult with somewhat of a youthful appearance. * In Tales of Berseria, Magilou is the only playable character and party member who does not battle or is not fought by Velvet. Other characters are fought at least once. * In Tales of Zestiria, it is revealed that someone of the Mayvin family, hinted to be Magilou, had told the royal family of Rolance about the existence of malevolence, as well as the events of Tales of Berseria. This story was then passed down throughout the ages of the royal family. * Her accent is based off of a real Japanese accent. Category:Velvet's Group